User talk:Ninja of Fire
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 08:51, June 16, 2014 (UTC) |} LEGO and not lego LEGO must be written in capitals letters. Please stop change this. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 12:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I didn't know that because everywhere that I've seen the word 'LEGO', it's written like 'Lego'.--Ninja of Fire (talk) 12:14, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Removing warning Making multiple edits on one article just to add one sentence is not productive. Please add one sentence in one edit.--Toa Matau 13:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I am guessing by removing my warning you have read and understood it? --Toa Matau 14:09, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for causing you an inconvenience and not contributing properly to this wiki, and I only deleted your warning by accident, I've put it back on. Plus, I've already started to sdd positively and prperly to articles and pages (check out the Nindroid Drone page for evidence, I added I think 120 characters to it.) Can you please tell me how many characters does a productive edit require so I don't make the same mistake again. --Ninja of Fire (talk) 14:18, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Your edits add good content, I was letting you know that making multiple edits to an article to add one sentence is not ok. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/BIONICLE_Stars?diff=prev&oldid=1616856 --Toa Matau 14:21, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I guess the urge of earning badges took over me! Anyway, how can normal Brickipedians see what number edit they are doing, or can only Administrators see that? --Ninja of Fire (talk) 14:27, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Nobody can see what number edit they are doing.--Toa Matau 14:28, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Wow, seriously? I thought you guys could see everything! Maybe you should suggest that to the others as a new feature!--Ninja of Fire (talk) 14:31, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :If wee did have one it would't be consistent with the Lucky Edit badge due to badges being added years after the wiki was founded.--Toa Matau 14:34, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I thought about that.--Ninja of Fire (talk) 15:22, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you get on chat? If not, let me know a time that works for you.--Toa Matau 20:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Can you get on chat now?--Toa Matau 13:21, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Re It was a glitch, you should have gotten 100 points.--Toa Matau --Toa Matau That category is not needed. Add the pages to the Star Wars:The Clone wars(That might not be the exact name) category. --Toa Matau You can create categories too, you don't need to be an admin --Schtickman (talk) 12:20, October 11, 2014 (UTC) When you add a category, write whatever name you want then hit enter and it will be created. --Schtickman (talk) 12:31, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Chima episode 40 I checked cartoon network just and it did not mention the battle begins. Please post a link Lavertus Lavertus (talk) 22:14, November 14, 2014 (UTC) No. It is called wings of fire not the battle begins. Badges Hi, I don't watch badges at all (I choosed to desactive them on the French wiki LEGO too) but I checked what you asked to me and it seem that there's a badge for 500 edits, it's "Jedi Grand Master make 500 edits on Star Wars articles" and the pic is this one : Media:Badge-691-7.png with Yoda. Have a good day, --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 13:07, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Question Is this really you? http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ToaMatau2004?diff=prev&oldid=1652876 --Toa Matau 21:48, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :It did not seem like you. Looks like we have a serial impersonator.--Toa Matau Slumbo mark 4 I spoke with slumbo on chima battle of the fire and ice wiki and we both caught slumbo mark 4 (assuming its not you) trying to impersonate him. We were both there. also i read a lot of slumbos (the reall one) threads. The impersonators style is different! I will ask slumbo if he screenshoted the conversation. Lavertus Lavertus (talk) 08:42, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Mark 4 I do beleive you. But i also beleive that marks 2,3,4 are not the real slumbo. Slumbos writing style is different to that of marks 2,3,4 and that is very hard to fake. Lavertus (talk) 11:53, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Reply I want to beleive you ninja of fire but what you just said to me on my talk page (no knowlege of it) is exactly what slumbo mark 4 said to me when he admitted he was greifing! So i do beleive you but this doesent add up. Slumbo mark 4 has a different style to the real slumbo but mark 4 does have the same style as you so that pipoints a large finger at you. I beleive you but others may not. Can you get on brickipedia live chat at 13:30pm today UK time Lavertus (talk) 12:44, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat Im on now get on when you cn sorry im late i was just putting up my christmas decorations in my house Re your message to Lavertus Try refreshing the chat.--Toa Matau 14:21, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat Im on my wiki with tomatau http://ninjago-serpentines.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivitY right now 01:37, December 2, 2014 (UTC)) Yes I do, check the thread so I don't need to post it twice --2015legend (talk) 18:42, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Ninjago figs I found them on eurobricks http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=98295&st=675 Darthleapyous (talk) 23:46, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Can you get on chat? Hello there! I was just wondering if you'd like to join my LEGO Castle wiki, seeing as though it's not very popular at the moment. See this link: http://lego-castle.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Castle_Wiki The LEGO Battle links I sent you earlier I'm glad you enjoyed the promo battles. Season 1 is underway, and Benny was soundly beaten by AntiMatter. Would you like to vote for someone you think would beat AntiMatter? Boogly22238 and Punctuation Penguin are currently voting on the wiki. The voting link is at legobattle.wikia.com/Voting. Enjoy! BubbleBomber (talk) 21:44, January 4, 2015 (UTC) bionicle hi. I was never a fan of the old bionicle but I like the look of the new ones so I was wondering if you have any 2015 bionicles and if so which ones do you recommend? thanks lavertus (talk) 12:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Lloyd So please give me a source, because the one I know are ideas on our forum. I found one source - discussion on Lego forum written by a fan. It's fanon so I must delete it. If you find me a believable source you can write it. LDD BB-8 Whoa, thanks for showing me that! That blows my BB-8 LDD attempt out of the water! Thanks for the link! --Jessanna Stansu, Mandalorian Jedi Knight (My comlink} 10:13, June 23, 2015 (UTC) It is a Wikia wide glitch. There is really nothing I can do about it. Thanks for letting me know anyway.--Toa Matau 12:10, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey ninja wanna come on chat on ns? http://ninjago-serpentines.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat lavertus (talk) 16:25, October 31, 2015 (UTC) hello from User: spiner wu thank you for adding the new lego ninjago picture for the year 2016 i have been wait to see them for a long time so thank you Just letting you know.. Toa left martin mcfly (talk) 13:47, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I don't know what happened, but I think it was this time me and this other user was blocked, So it must've ticked off Toa martin mcfly (talk) 16:24, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Toa retired from Wikia. He doesn't want me to talk much about it, but he does visit this wiki time to time. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 17:45, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi, thanks for the vote. It's nice to see you're back. Want to chat sometime? lavertus (talk) 15:13, January 21, 2017 (UTC) chat No, i don't follow football. I've looked at a time difference calculator and I can be on at 10:00PM for you. I think that for you that is today but tomorrow for me (i'm sending this at 18:00 GMT and 22:00 is 11:30 AM GMT) lavertus (talk) 17:59, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Chat Hi, i'm this wiki's chat now. lavertus (talk) 12:12, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Re Hi, it's ok, i nearly did too! It's Sunday here in the UK so it'll have to wait untill next week. lavertus (talk) 16:12, January 22, 2017 (UTC) My Saturday or my Sunday at 11:30AM is fine. Yes, school started on the 3rd. For me, I only get a xmas break. I'm assuming that it's summer in Australia but in the UK, spring starts in March and no Summer until June. lavertus (talk) 16:01, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I've had a change of plans so I can't be on the chat at the weekend. Is Sunday the 5th at 11:30 AM GMT ok for you? lavertus (talk) 21:40, January 25, 2017 (UTC) sorry Sorry, I just realised that I completely forgot the other day. Sunday at 11:30 (GMT) Ok again? btw, I don't know if you like old Computers but I have a Wiki that I could use help with if you like. http://www.premillennium-computers.wikia.com/ Thanks, Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 16:36, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi Hi, remember how a few years ago, we did a Christmas contest on that old Ninjago Wiki of mine? Well we're doing a similar thing here, so I was just letting you know incase you're interested. Perhaps we could meet on the chat sometime? Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 21:24, December 15, 2017 (UTC)